battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Temptation
"Temptation" is a Season 3 Day 7 thread written on December 3rd, 2014. Summary Full Text Treepelt Halfpaw: She couldn’t stop sobbing. Treepelt sat outside again, back against one of the massive walls of ice that created part of the fortress. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she buried her face into her knees, shoulders heaving as she attempted to throw off the sick feeling of dread and guilt that the nightmare had left her with. She had rammed her claws into Vox’s chest again, only this time, when she looked up, it was Haddock who was looking pale and shocked, Haddock speared on her claws. The Warden’s laughter had surrounded her and she had woken up gasping, tears filling her eyes. Her distress grew until she had bolted outside to empty the contents of her stomach and sit at the base of the fortress until she felt better. Now the tears wouldn’t stop coming. The freezing temperatures were harsh against her flushed skin and she curled up under her blanket, tail thrashing. I was doing so good… Her eyes squeezed shut. I’m never going to get over it at this rate. White Cat: It has escaped detection in this strange new prison of a fortress. So many miserable humans. Such potential. It hears the crying and approaches its next target. It pads up gently, lifting its head to look at the crying girl. Then it tilts its head curiously. "Are you all right?" the white cat asks. "What troubles you, young one?" Treepelt Halfpaw: The unexpected voice made her jump and yelp, scrambling backwards and involuntarily unsheathing her claws. Her eyes widened as they landed on the white cat that had crept up on her. "Y-you! You’re…you’re a…" She looked around wildly. "What are you doing here!?" White Cat: "You look like you’re in pain," it replies kindly. "Something hurts you. I just want to help. Nothing more." It swishes its fluffy white tail, hoping to show kinship with the girl. Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree’s eyes followed the tail as it moved, momentarily hypnotized, but she re-focused on the cat’s innocent face and pointed a shaking finger at it. "At…at the front gate…S-stonegit has…your heads…" She scooted back a little further. "Why?" White Cat: It looks away slightly, as though saddened. “He means to exterminate us. He thinks us some enemy that he must eradicate. But he thinks many things are his enemies… even those that wish to save him from his misery. I am sorry for him. All we want to do is help unfortunate souls.” It turns back to her. “I can do that with you. Please, is there anything I can do?” Treepelt Halfpaw: Treepelt eyed the cat, but she began to listen to it. “Yes…he’s gotten paranoid lately.” It didn’t make sense why he would murder all of these cats…they were just cats, after all, and her kin by extension. Tree began to relax. It couldn’t possibly be threatening. "Honestly, I don’t think there’s much you can do to help," she said with a sad smirk, wiping away her tears. "Too many things have happened…and I remember all of them…" She sniffed and rubbed her nose. "It all comes back when I go to bed." White Cat: "Well…" the cat pauses. It must tread carefully. "You know, there is a way to make it go away. You can right those wrongs even. Nothing is impossible, if you wish it." Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree frowned. “What? How?” She glanced away, staring intently at a snowdrift a few feet away. “I’ve done too much wrong. There’s nothing I can fix.” White Cat: "But you can!" it beams at her. "I can grant your wish! And when you make the wish, you will gain the power to bring hope to everyone!" Treepelt Halfpaw: Grant my wish…? What was her wish? "What…what do you mean?" she asked, stalling a bit so she could think. "Is there…I don’t know, a catch or something?" White Cat: It perks up. Of course she might be suspicious. "For the price of one wish," it begins. "You are given unlimited magical power. It’s the power to do good deeds, bring hope to everyone, help others! It will be your duty to aid others and go forth into the world, bringing hope and joy to all you meet. You will fight against curses and despair. You can do it. All you need to do is make this contract. One wish is the price." Treepelt Halfpaw: Exhaling shakily, Tree pulled at her hair, thinking. Wouldn’t it be the perfect way to redeem herself? a small voice told her. To atone for all of her wrongs… "What about Vox? I couldn’t just…leave him…" White Cat: "It’s only one wish," the cat replies, nodding its head in seriousness. "You must think carefully about it. Perhaps if you word it properly, you could help him too. Everyone deserves a chance to be given hope, right? To be given chance at a better, happier life?" Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree nodded in a daze, wiping away the last of her tears. I just want to help…I want people to trust me…I want to help them…I just want to help…I just want to help…to help…to help… She took a breath and opened her mouth. Clover Rose: Clover was out taking a walk, carrying a dagger for once, when she heard a familiar voice. A voice she’s learned not to trust. She follows her ears to the sound, sliding on the snow in her hurry to find who it was. "Tree! Don’t!" Clover runs over to Tree, and tackles her, throwing the dagger at the cat at the same time. She cries out as her wounded shoulder crashes into something - Tree, the ground, something else, Clover had no idea. Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree gasped and smashed her face into the ground as Clover tackled her, feeling a rock split a cut over her eyebrow. There was a sickening sound of a knife entering flesh, and she looked up enough to see the cat dead, with Clover’s dagger embedded in its brain. Tree’s heart was racing and she was panting heavily. Clover grunted in pain as she got off of Tree and the two sat up. "What were you doing!?" she cried out, pressing a hand to her head. "I—I almost—" Clover Rose: Clover’s good hand snaps to her shoulder, and she cringes as she attempts to form her thoughts. “Tree, those cats are evil! They … ” She sighs, cutting herself off. “Kiri told me that whatever happiness comes from that wish, you pay for it in equal amounts of suffering. You just become a plaything for those things, for the witches. You do not want to make a contract with them.” She avoids admitting that she had nearly made a contract herself. Treepelt Halfpaw: Treepelt gulped. “Is that why…is that why Stonegit…?” She reached out and lightly fingered her shoulder, searching for damage. Clover Rose: Clover flinches away from Tree’s hand, hissing under her breath. “Y-yes. I think that it is … ” She scoots a little further away, left hand still on her shoulder. Treepelt Halfpaw: Tree’s ears pinned back and she withdrew, tucking her hands under her arms. “Clover, I’m so sorry…” Clover Rose: "I don’t blame you for any of what just happened, Tree. I know how persuasive those cats are . . I just didn’t want to see you become like that." Clover swallows, considering her words carefully. "The village . . where we found Melira . . it was destroyed by a witch. She was the only one to survive. And she didn’t even make it out unscathed." Treepelt Halfpaw: Disgusted horror raged through Tree. “You mean I would have become one of them?!” Clover Rose: "Yes, Tree. You would have. At least as far as I understand it." Clover bowed her head, her words quiet as she considered what almost happened. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:White Cat Category:Clover Rose